No Promises
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Hyoga wakes up after the fight in the Sanctuary. Shun is there. [HyogaxShun, One Shut, written for 30 Smiles in LJ]


**No Promises.**

Shun was curled on a chair at his side, breathing slowly, an IV connected to his arm, his head covered in bandages; his face pale and deep shadows under his eyes. Still, the bright sun (which had been responsible of waking him up) seemed to render him into a dream. For a few moments Hyoga only stared at his friend, blinking slowly, lost between reality and dreams.

-…-…-

_"You are really good with babies. When did you practice?"_

_Shun laughs at his words. Saori has already gone to sleep but, as usual, he and the Andromeda Saint remains in the enormous living room, talking about nonsense or just keeping quiet, enjoying each other presence, knowing that there is someone at his side that shares the same worries. _

_It's probably dangerous (Tatsumi had called them unto this hundreds of times. Hyoga always rolls his eyes and Shun always thanks the old butler for his worry), but at the moment, Hyoga can't bring himself to shatter this illusion, and that would happen if they were to talk about the battle that would come in less than twenty four hours._

_"Look who's talking."_

_"I'm not good with them. They are fond of me and my hair." He smirks, causing another soft laugh of his friend._

_"What makes you think I'm good with them?"_

_"That babies love you?"_

_"They are babies. They are fond of everyone who's good with them."_

_"And yet each one of the little ones cried near Seiya."_

_Another shared laugh.__ Hyoga stretches over the coach, turning and lying down, hands behind his head. Shun's sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, his longish hair against the black of his pants. _

_Hyoga__ feels somewhat guilty since the young man will have to go to his apartment soon. Shun is like a bird and when there isn't a fight he sleeps when the sun goes and wakes up with it. The early bird of all the Bronze Saints. He shouldn't have asked if he wanted to hang out for a while. Or he should have gone to Shun's house… maybe he'll be able to convince him to spend the night there. _

_"Are we going to make it?"_

_Hyoga__ opens his eyes. Shun hasn't moved. If anything, his head seems to rest even more on the coach. Jade eyes open a little bit, and turn towards him, the question clear on his eyes._

-…-…-

Shun's head drops heavily against his chest, the Andromeda saint opening his eyes at the same moment, blinking owlishly before turning towards him. Hyoga wonders how many times the routine has repeated itself. Only that this time Shun sighs and gives a smile. There are tears on his eyes.

- … you are awake.

He is cold. Then he is amazed at the fact that he is feeling cold. How long has it been the last time? Probably since Isaac…

The he remembers. The Sanctuary. His mother. Camus. His teacher. Hyoga gasps softly, tries to move but his body hurts and he can't quite control his movements. How many days has he been unconscious?

- Saori is fine. Tatsumi had dozens of doctors check her up and also Mu. – Shun smiles at him, moving slowly, revealing other bandages, especially one covering his chest, with pink and red spots spreading.

The youngest of them stands slowly, gets an ice and puts it on his lips. Hyoga's grateful for the coolness and closes his eyes, still trying to come around being awake.

- My brother, Seiya and Shiryu are in the worst shape: Mu is helping Seiya and Ikki, Saori helps them with her cosmos… Sunrei is waiting with Shiryu. You were also pretty bad… the doctors said that if you didn't wake up soon… but now that you are awake, it'll be okay.

Shun's voice almost breaks at the last part.

- You? – his voice creaked at the last part. Hyoga winced, touching his throat. It's strange to feel cold. To be _sick_ because of the cold. He doesn't like the irony of it.

-…-…-

Hyoga doesn't move, just watching his best friend, trying to tell him something. As he had guessed, now that they're talking about the fight (because even if Saori says that it shouldn't have to be a fight, they all know better) the moods feels heavy. He doesn't like Shun's eyes to look so sad.

"… I don't know." He mutters finally, looking up to the ceiling because Shun's eyes hurt him.

"Hyoga?"

"Mmh?"

Shun's eyes are on his face. Hyoga finally turns to look towards the Andromeda Saint. He's surprised when he sees him smiling.

"Let's make a promise that we'll do our best-"

"We don't need to make that kind of promises, Shun." He interrupts. Shun is still smiling, as if nothing had happened.

"… do our best to come back."

He wishes he could smile and make that kind of promise but he can't. He won't. Not when there's the chance that they may die.

"I can't make that kind of promises, Shun."

A whisper of clothes while Shun rises from the floor. He's still smiling when he leans down a little bit to touch his shoulder.

"I know."

-…-…-

"You should… rest…" he cleared his throat, trying to sit, cursing the fact that his body was still too numb. Too many days tied to a bed, probably.

Shun laughed softly.

"I'm okay." Hyoga might be tired and injured but he wasn't going to be fooled by Shun, who always worried the least about him. He was able to raise an eyebrow, clearly saying that he wasn't an idiot.

Shun blushed a little bit, embarrassed.

"Really. I only had a couple of fractures and the blood loss. "

"You? How did… what happened?"

"Pisces Aphrodite." Says Shun, softly, unbuttoning the top of his pajama to show the bandages covering his chest. "His attack used white roses to draw out his enemy's blood with thorns."

Hyoga's fingers grazed the bandage, watching the red spot that was over Shun's heart. He felt cold again, just thinking what a close call that one had been. Shun smiled, covering his chest again, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"We kept our no-promise."

Hyoga closed his eyes, feeling, despite it all, his lips curling into a smile.

"Yes, we did." /lj-cut 


End file.
